


Everglow

by bluepaladiiin



Series: The Four Seasons [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Maybe More?, Harry and Louis are actual Spring and Winter Princes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepaladiiin/pseuds/bluepaladiiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are princes and they don't quite like each other. </p><p>Or, the Four Seasons are a group of kingdoms to-be-ruled by their respective princes, and they have to get to know each other to rule the kingdoms peacefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my creative writing class, hence the slightly out-of-character speech (though they are princes, so), and the romance in subtext. Even then, I hope that you manage to enjoy reading the story, because I enjoyed writing it!

Prince Louis paces. The voices of a small lot of people near closer, and even though he will not admit it, it only causes his pacing to increase in tempo and ferocity. He tries to rein it in, fists clenching at his side. All attempts are futile, and prove to be even more so when the Spring Prince, Harry, and the Winter Queen, Johannah, walk into the room, a group of ushers accompanying them.

They are both loose-limbed, their smiles easy as they look up at Prince Louis. He attempts a grin in return, and knows he is successful when Queen Johannah subtly nods at him. Prince Louis relaxes his shoulders, and bows his head to Prince Harry, who does the motion in return.

Prince Harry is as beautiful as the people’s whispers described him, tall with long limbs that have a graciousness to them that should be impossible for one so lanky. His eyes are the colour of what Prince Louis imagines summer grass to be, and his hair curls in ringlets that reach down to ghost over his shoulder blades. Cherries have surely been crushed and squeezed into the prince’s lips, their colour seemingly an impossible red shade until now. His cheeks are rosy like pink blossoms, and his skin is the paleness of an early morning sunrise.

The embodiment of spring.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Harry,” Prince Louis says.

“Likewise,” Prince Harry smiles, all small and secretive and sweet.

Queen Johannah squeezes both boys’ shoulders. “Louis, as you know, Prince Harry will be staying with us for a few days to acquaintance you both with one another. I trust you’ll be able to show him to his quarters and the palace?”

“Of course, mum,” Prince Louis replies.

Queen Johannah nods. “And so, with that, I take my leave. Prince Harry, I hope you find our home comfortable for your stay. You may ring one of our handmaidens if you feel like something is inadequate.”

Prince Harry nods politely as Queen Johannah exits with the ushers, leaving the boys to themselves. They stand upright, eyes scrutinising each other. One day, when their fathers retire from the job; Prince Harry, Prince Louis, the Summer Prince, Niall, and the Autumn Prince, Liam, will all rule over the Four Seasons together. That is why Prince Harry is a guest in Winter, because of the requirement for the future kings to know one another before they begin their training to become kings.

Prince Harry swings his arms back and forth, “Is the weather usually this harsh?”

“Well, yes,” Prince Louis shrugs. “But I don’t see it as harsh. We had a blizzard a few weeks ago, and snow fell for three days straight. This is child’s play.”

“Hmm,” Prince Harry nods. “Usually the weather in Spring is so mild. It’s strange to feel so cold all the time.”

Prince Louis regards him. Prince Harry’s eyebrows are pulled down gently, close to meeting in the middle. His eyes are roaming from one end of the Winter Palace to the next, drinking in the thin ice sheet covering the walls. There is something almost judgmental in his stare, all furrowed and sharp.

“You don’t like it?”

“I…” Prince Harry trails off, “I don’t. Not really.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because winter represents death and unconsciousness. All nature dies, like the trees, and the grass, and the flowers. The animals that are not trying to survive through little food and harsh weather are hibernating, so all is too quiet in the forests. It is like a long, strange dream.”

Prince Louis huffs, “Well, certainly it’s not like Spring, I’m sure. But you’re quite wrong about many things. The trees don’t die, they dry out and thus lose their leaves. Same goes for the grass, and some flowers live during the winter, as well, except for annuals. Yes, it’s true animals hibernate, but not the vast majority. I can assure you that all is never quiet here.”

“You sound offended. I’m sorry if I came across as rude.”

“It’s fine. I understand that you’re opinionated because you live in Spring, but truly there are so many wonderful things about Winter that you have yet to experience.” Prince Louis grins, teeth bared, “And since you’re visiting, it would be splendid if you could explore more than just the palace and its grounds.”

“Yes, perhaps you’ll even convince me that there’s a charm to be found in freezing to the bone.”

“I most definitely will.”

“Will you, now?”

“Of course,” Prince Louis grins, “You’ve made it my task now! So come now, I’ll alert mother of where we’re heading, and then we can ride the horses out into the forest.”

  
“Well, where are we going?” Prince Harry asks. His eyes are wide in alarm, but the corners of his mouth curl up in the most charming of smiles.

“You wouldn’t know it,” the Prince Louis says, “But I promise it will be as beautiful as Spring.”

….

Prince Louis and Prince Harry dismount their horses, one white stallion and one black mare, both young enough to gallop at incredible speeds. They arrive at a clearing where a frozen lake sits, pine trees surrounding it. The sky is a murky grey, cloud residual from the snowfall and air biting and crisp.

Prince Louis takes his bag off the stallion’s back, gaze soft as he considers Prince Harry, who tucks his hands inside his coat. “You and a bear cub have an uncanny resemblance at the moment.”

Prince Harry glares, but it is softened by the thick winter coat he wears on top of his outfit. His curls fan out on either side of his face, adding to the illusion of a yet sweeter youth. Prince Louis smiles at him and the corner of Prince Harry’s lips curl up in a bubbling laugh.

“I’ve brought us here for the ice skating, but I want to show off the forest and its animals before we get to it.”

“Oh,” Prince Harry exhales, and his breath fogs the air around him. “But I’m not particularly good at ice skating.”

“Then I’ll guide you.”

“Okay.”

They share a nod before Prince Louis walks to the beginnings of the patch of forest nearest to them. As soon as they’re upon the first tree, Prince Louis picks up a pinecone from the ground and hands it to Prince Harry, who grins brilliantly. Their steps begin to match in rhythm, and their breaths come one chasing after the other’s. Silence envelops them in a gentle blanket as they move further into the forest.

They soon come upon an arctic fox, its fur blending around the snow. Prince Harry would not have noticed had it not been for its beady black eyes, but Prince Louis had caught sight of it with a mere twitch of its white tail. They don’t attempt to approach the animal, instead opt for watching it as it regards them. A few moments pass until it decides it is safe to walk away.

“See?” Prince Louis murmurs, “That fox is alive and alert. Not asleep.”

Prince Harry nods, “What other animals don’t hibernate?”

“Moose, deer, hares, insects, bats, and if we’re getting technical, then birds, but most of them don’t populate Winter. They migrate to warmer areas.”

“I know,” Prince Harry frowns, “I do study the four seasons. Just like you.”

“Thought you’d perhaps never picked up a book if you were so quick to judge Winter.”

Prince Harry glares, his eyes reflecting the snow and the cloudy sky. They begin look more of a steel grey than green, their surroundings washing out all colour. Prince Louis feels his hands twitch beside him, but he holds his proud stance against the sharp feeling of apprehension sliding past his chest and into his stomach.

“That was unfair,” Prince Harry declares at last, then grabs a pair of ice skates from Prince Louis’ bag and stalks back to the clearing.

Prince Louis glances down at the bag, and notices that the pair of skates left back were the bigger pair. Prince Harry had taken the wrong shoes. With a roll of his eyes, he stomps to where Prince Harry is making his quick way to the frozen lake.

Once they both reach the lake, Prince Louis hands Prince Harry the right pair of skates. Prince Harry glares for a moment before snatching the skates and putting them on his wobbling feet. Once he rights himself, he begins the precarious journey from the snow to the ice. Meanwhile, Prince Louis is strapping his own ice skates on. He lets out small breath of laughter every time Prince Harry fumbles after a wrongly placed foot, his careful steps so uncommon for royalty.

All trace of humour is wiped from his face once Prince Louis hears a clear-cut crack echo through the air. He feels a force squeeze his chest, as he watches Prince Harry’s confused face roll into a mount of anxiousness. They both stand completely still, neither daring to lift his head up from the spine of cracked ice.

“I promise no harm will come to you,” Prince Louis whispers. “All you have to do is glide toward me. I will grab you if you fall.”

Prince Harry merely nods, his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. He begins the stiff walk back to the safety of the padded snow. A visible tremor passes through his legs, and another crack spurts out of the ice, this time more defined. Prince Louis feels the jagged lines of the ice as if they were his own skin. He feels the water underneath writhing, fighting to break free.

“I’m going to fall,” Prince Harry whispers, voice a tone too weak as he looks up at the heavens.

“I will make sure you won’t,” Prince Louis promises.

A few more steps, a few more, and then a few more. Prince Harry is nearing the snow, nearing the safety of the frozen ground, when the ice thunders once more and a hole gapes wide open, dragging him into the water. With a cry, he goes down and down and down, and Prince Louis knows with a certainty that the temperature will rouse unconsciousness within a minute.

Prince Louis dives in without a moment’s hesitation, one hand firmly holding onto the ice as he pulls Prince Harry up. He is still flailing in desperation, his skin icy to the touch, and when Prince Louis finally tugs his head out of the water, Prince Harry gasps and sputters and it doesn’t sound like the desperation of a drowning man, but like a flurry of butterflies rising in the air.

Prince Louis pulls them both out of the caving lake. He makes quick work with numb fingers, whistling for the horses to gallop toward them. He procures a blanket from the mare’s bag, and strips Prince Harry of his soaking coat before wrapping him in it. Once Prince Louis has done the same for himself, he mounts Prince Harry on top of his stallion, and gets on right behind him. There is a small complaint wedging itself out of the Prince’s lips, but Prince Louis seals his lips with the press of one freezing finger to them.

The mare follows them all the way back to the palace, where Prince Louis deposits the horses to a shocked stable boy. He moves them out of the cold, and into the palace kitchen, where a fire is burning bright as cooks and handmaidens prepare for the night’s dinner. It is not a strange occurrence to see Prince Louis wandering around the palace, but it is strange to see him with a companion, both splashing puddles of lake water on the ground.

With a sigh, Prince Louis sets Prince Harry down in front of the fire. He sets off to find tea for both of them, and when it is ready; he delivers it quietly to Prince Harry. They warm up with the commotion of a full kitchen behind them. There is nothing but white noise, and even though the stiffness of his frozen muscles is receding, Prince Louis knows Prince Harry is suffering from aftershocks.

“I am so sorry,” Prince Louis says, fingers playing with his teacup. “If I had known the lake wasn’t stable, I would have never suggested us skating.”

“It’s quite all right,” Prince Harry croaks. “I was being rude.”

“Not enough to deserve to be hurt because of it.”

They remain quiet after that. As they sip from their teas, the kitchen begins to empty little by little. The workers are probably now setting up the grand table for the dinner, which is sure to be in yet a few hours. Prince Louis wonders what his mother and sisters will say if they find out about their rendezvous.

“Would you mind terribly if we didn't breathe a word of this to my family?”

Prince Harry titters in shuddery exhales, “I'd want you to do the same, so no, I don't think I mind.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

A tense silence unfolds.

“Can I show you one more thing?”

“Are you being serious?” Prince Harry asks, brow furrowing.

“Yes, I am. The destination is not out in the forest, but it is in the palace grounds. I promise a steaming bath when we return, but I think you’ll rather like this.”

  
“Is it yet another lake?”

“No, it’s a garden.”

….

The garden is not one of the most beautiful, Prince Louis knows this, but he is proud to call it worthy of praise. The leafless trees stoop down from the weight of icicles hanging from their branches, and the ground is completely covered in pure white snow. There are a few ivies, mistletoes, and hollies peppering the grounds. The main focus, though, is the pine tree situated in the middle of the garden, decorated with twinkling yellow lights.

“This is something else entirely,” Prince Harry breathes.

“I’m glad you like it,” Prince Louis smiles. “Though I had presumed that you would find it too bare, seeing as Spring is known best for its gardens.”

Prince Harry merely shakes his head, staring at the grounds before him. Everything is covered in a thin layer of frost, from the ground to the bushes and to the trees. Prince Louis’ blue eyes and pale skin blend in with the surroundings, but Prince Harry is such a contrast against it all. His eyes shine, and everything pales in comparison to their bright green.

Even then, a thought creeps out that is much more startling. Although Prince Harry contrasts with Winter, he also fits. His face is as soft as a snowflake, and his curls are like the pinecones scattered around the floor. His lips retain their pink hue, but the cold has weathered them down to a paler shade. He is Spring right after Winter has vacated, and somehow, he belongs in this garden with his entitled thoughts and wariness of the cold just as much as Prince Louis does.

Prince Louis looks down at his shoes, and finds a small flower bud sprouting from the ground. “Harry, look down.”

Prince Harry turns his gaze downward, and a smile with the force of blooming gardens lights up his whole face. “We’ve made that.”

The little bud grows taller, up to ankle-height. A group of small rosy petals peek out from the stem. They look soft and sweet and so out of place in the snow, but also not. No, the flower looks like a newfound addition to the garden, one that can eventually find a way into the hearts of all Winter citizens.

Prince Louis and Prince Harry smile.


End file.
